Russ Returns
by FPSLiverpool
Summary: the wolftime has come, the primarchs are gathering. this will get messy. rated M for blood guts and foul language. It's dead, It's demised, it wouldn't be on my laptop still if I hadn't nailed it there.
1. chap 1 it begins

FanFiction Russ Returns

My first fan fiction, please rate, I do not own anything to do with Games Workshop or any of its affiliates apart from my small space wolf army (around 1,400 points). Please review and favourite if you enjoyed this fanfic. Flamers shall be met with a angry marine power boot to the face.

He awoke to a sensation. It was unlike any feeling he had had before. He looked around, unfamiliar decadent surroundings. "Ah your awake" said a strange voice "you've been asleep for quite a while Russ". In front of Russ an attractive woman stood, she was perfect in every way yet there was something about her there was just wrong about her, she was too perfect and emitted a demonic aura about her. "Who the fuck are you" shouted Russ realising he no longer had his power armour. "The right answer would be what the fuck am I" the woman said "and in answer for that question I am slaanesh the god of pleasure". Russ was dazed "YOU LIE, THERE IS NO GODS" he roared. "Tell that to your beloved imperium, wolf lord" Slaanesh sung, "They worship the emperor as a god and have done so for 9 of the 10 millennia you have been gone. But anyway time is short, what you call the wolftime or the end of the galaxy is rapidly approaching, your fellow primarchs are returning to the emperors side, or Horus' the second heresy of Horus is about to start your legion needs you". "Why are you helping me witch?" Russ enquired. "Because I want to, it would amuse me as well as pissing of the other gods, they really should know that I may be the youngest and yet I still hold great power" Slaanesh said getting Russ' own power armour, the mastercrafted beauty that was crafted on mars in the 32st millennia, "Have fun" slaanesh joked as he/she created a portal to Fenris, "oh and don't let morkai bite you on the way down". "What do you mean" asked Russ before he found himself in his power armour falling at terminal velocity towards Asaheim and the Aett (the fang to all who do not understand Juvjk).

In the underbelly of the Aett an ancient Dreadnaught awoke. The last of Russ' council stirred and made his way up to the great hall. When he reached the hall, the entirety of the sons of Russ where back feasting and telling of Sagas of wolves past. Bjorn the fell handed stomped into the hall and all the stories fell quiet, when the ancient dreadnaught spoke you listened. "He has returned" Bjorn intoned with the voice of a sepulchre brought to life coming from his vox casters "The wolftime is upon us"…

Please rate and review if you like more.


	2. chap 2 it begins part 2

Russ returns chapter 2

* * *

>I do not own warhammer 40k. That is owned by games workshop and it subsidiary's. All I own is a small space wolf army and a copy of dawn of war.<p><p>

"he has returned" intoned Bjorn "Russ has returned". An aura of shock and surprise went though all the assembled wolves, from the blood claws to the long fangs, even the wolves that accompanied the astartes in battle could notice the significance of this message. "Then it is how we feared, the wolftime has started, but where is our lord?" asked Logan Grimnar, the great wolf.

* * *

>"My lord" cried a chapter serf, "there is an object falling towards us on the auspex, its too small to be a drop pod but to large to be a container, plus there are no ships that could have dropped a container higher than it". There was a lot of mumbling about this around the hall, this was stopped when Grimnar shouted "GET A THUNDERHAWK IN THE AIR NOW. CATCH THAT OBJECT".<p><p>

Russ found himself falling at terminal velocity towards asaheim, wondering how he found himself falling let alone in his armour in the split second after that creature finished speaking. After plummeting for what seemed to be an eternity, he spots a speck flying towards him. Focusing his eyes he spies that it was a thunderhawk of his legion was approaching fast with its bay door open. He twisted his body so that he wouldn't break the thunderhawk as he landed in it.

* * *

>On-board the morkais bite (the thunderhawk) the iron priest manning the controls messaged back to Grimnar "my lord the UFO is russ, I repeat the UFO is russ. Attempting retrieval now". Back in the hall Grimnar announced "BROTHERS, NEW AND OLD, WE CELEBRATE, OUR PRIMARCH HAS RETURNED. GET THE FINEST WOLFSMEAD OUT AND ROAST AN MASTODON OR TWENTY, FOR TONIGHT WE FEAST", a roar of celebration that would drown out the massed artillery of an imperial guard regiment rang out, and for the first time since he was interred in his dreadnought Bjorn was glad, mainly because he enjoys the ability to hear.<p><p>

* * *

>In the emperors palace on Terra a massive clunk echoed around the halls and a massive alarm sounded, a bright light appeared, blinding all the people in the palace. When the light receded standing in all his glory was the emperor, his only words before he stormed to his personal armoury was "cadia has fallen, summon the chapters"<p><p>

well, how was that, better, worse? Please review. As it is now, as it is is in the future and the past the immortal message of the wolves, FOR RUSS AND THE ALLFATHER.


End file.
